Niles x Kamui
by NighttimeSerendipity
Summary: OC is referred to as Kas and is also intersex (has both genitals).
"Niles, while I do appreciate the gesture," Kas stared up into the eyes of his potential suitor with his eyebrows furrowed. "This is neither the time nor place for your implicit sexual advances. We only just defended our castle from an invasion, and for all we know, there could be more enemies just waiting for us to let our guard down. Everyone is still on edge, and it's far too early to relax now." Niles could only sigh and chuckle. "You work too hard. I can assure you that the enemy has been eradicated. You could really stand to relax a little." The larger man made his way closer to his leader, only to stop inches away from his face and place his hand on the wall beside him. "Allow me to help ease your mind."

Kas' instinct was to step backwards, and he would, had he not been blocked by wall. He sighed and folded his arms as he kept his eyes fixed on Niles' for a while, before he rolled his eyes and barked, "Well, hurry up then!" In an instant, Niles had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist with their lips so close that he could feel the heat resonating off his cheeks. "Just who do you think you're raising your voice at? And here I am, offering my assistance with your care. I'll just have to be a lot rougher than I intended." Kas froze for a second. He had never seen Niles behave this way before, and it made his heart flutter. He nodded and averted his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Niles right now, not while he was behaving like this.

With his lips curled into a sinful grin, Niles closed the space between the two of them, and kissed his leader quickly on the lips. He pulled away and glanced down at Kas for a reaction, only to see a pink blush plastered across his cheeks. Niles took the hint, and leaned in for another kiss, this time deeper than the last. He flicked his tongue against Kas' lips while his hands glided up and down his sides. "You know, you sure are quick to give in for such a strong Commanding Officer." Kas could only pout and whine, deeming it impossible to form a response in this state of mind. Niles was definitely hard to resist, and this was the first time that Kas could ever consider himself defeated.

Niles soon turned his attention to Kas' neck, his warm breath cascading along his skin as he kissed from Kas' jawline, and down to his shoulder, only to stick out his tongue and glide it up his neck to reach his jawline again. Niles was working wonders, and Kas was weak. He tried his best to suppress any of his moans, though an occasional sigh of pleasure did escape his lips. He could feel Niles nipping and biting at the soft skin on his neck, and it made him weak in the knees. "Niles, please.." Upon hearing his name, Niles halted all ministrations. "You will refrain from using my name at all costs until we're finished here. Call me Daddy instead."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Unless you want me to stop and leave you here to please yourself."

"Fine, yes." Kas could feel his cheeks heating up while Niles nearly ripped his clothes off of his body and dropped them. "Yes what?" Niles smirked down at the blushing mess of a boy in front of him, and sighed happily when he heard him uttering the words through clenched teeth, "Yes, Daddy." He chuckled to himself and placed his hands on Kas' sides as he trailed them along his body. "That's my good boy." Niles glided a finger along Kas' hardening cock and stopped at his tip, taking pleasure in hearing him groan in frustration. He eventually wrapped his fingers around him, and began to stroke him off slowly, savoring each and every little gasp and moan that Kas produced. "You sound lovely, slut."

"I-I'm not a slut.."

"No, not _a_ slut. You're _my_ slut."

"I'm not."

"You are if you want me to fuck your tight little hole, and you do want that, don't you, slut _?"_

Kas bit his lip and nodded. Hearing Niles talk like this was making him crazy. He had never imagined that he and Niles would be where they are in such a short amount of time of knowing each other. He was lost in thought, that is until he felt two fingers pushing into his pussy. "Fuck..! I didn't say you could do that!" Kas spoke with a shaky voice to match the rest of his body, and arched his back off of the wall when he felt Niles squirming his fingers around inside him. "I don't believe I asked you. What else am I not allowed to do?" Kas squeaked when he felt Niles slap his ass with a firm hand. "This?" Niles dug his nails into Kas' soft ass and with his free hand, he took a fistful of his hair to tug on, and spoke against his neck in a low tone, "Do not defy me. You're going to take whatever I give you, like the naughty little cockslut you are. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy."

"Get on your knees." Kas nodded and did as we was asked, staring up at Niles through lustful eyes as he watched him remove his clothes in an agonizingly slow pace. Once fully undressed, he glided his fingers through Kas' hair. "You know what to do." Kas leaned in close and flicked his tongue against Niles' tip before taking his cock fully into his mouth, and bobbing his head slowly. He moaned against Niles' cock and opened his eyes to stare up at him. Niles was absolutely enjoying himself, with an occasional moan leaving his mouth. He laid his head back when he felt Kas speeding up, and began to thrust his hips forward to fuck his mouth. After a while, he gripped Kas' hair and pried him from his cock, watching him gasp and pant as he spoke to him. "On your side."

Kas shifted into Niles' desired position, and watched as he lowered himself behind him. Niles took Kas' thigh and lifted his leg to expose his dripping, needy pussy. He pushed three fingers inside of him chuckled to himself when he heard Kas moan and gasp for him. Niles absolutely adored how wet and warm Kas felt, and anticipated the moment when he would finally fuck him senseless. "Harder, fuck! I need more, please, Daddy!" Kas cried out loudly when he felt Niles thrust his cock deep inside him, and reached back to dig his nails into Niles' shoulder. "You feel so fucking warm. Be a good little whore and beg me to fuck you."

"D-Daddy, please, I want you to fuck me hard and deep and use me and make me cum, I don't care if it hurts, just please fuck me..! I need you to fuck me, please, I've wanted you for so long, and now you're inside me, just fucking take me..!"

Niles was pleased, to say the least, and began to move his hips at a steady pace, watching Kas' eyes roll back as he bit his lip and sighed from the pleasure. "No need to be so gentle, I can take it." Kas rolled his hips back into NIles', earning him a moan before Niles picked up the pace and fucked him harder. He reached his arm around and curled his fingers around Kas' cock a second time, stroking him off harder and faster than he did before. "Gods, you're so wet. Keep moaning for me, whore." Niles sank his teeth into Kas' neck and wrapped his free arm around his waist while he thrusted into him. Kas arched his back and gasped when he felt Niles' cock brushing against his spot, and his moans grew louder and sluttier. "You're so fucking big, Daddy, I love it, I love your cock, I love how you feel inside my tight little pussy, I love how you fuck me, please don't fucking stop! Don't stop, make me cum..! Make me cum, I'm so fucking close!"

"You're gonna cum for me? Go ahead." Niles' thrusting became more erratic as he felt himself nearing his edge, and Kas moaning into his ear like this didn't exactly make it any easier for him to hold out any longer. "A-Ahn, Daddy, I'm cumming! Fuck!" Kas' cum stained his stomach and Nile's hand as he bucked his hips and rode out the pleasure, moaning loudly for his Dom. Niles followed soon after and groaned loudly as he shot his cum deep inside Kas' pussy, his thrusts slowly coming to a stop. The two laid there for a minute, regaining their composure until they both caught their breaths, and Niles pulled out of Kas, releasing his leg.

"I'm not calling you Daddy in front of everyone."

"And I won't call you my cockslut in front of everyone."


End file.
